The Green Dragon
by LillieHavfrue
Summary: That sword was designed for one person only – me; and that's why I'm going to steal it. Auron x OC


**Hello everyone! I'm going to try and make this A/N short. I know there hasn't been any FFX fanfictions in years really, but this has been on my mind a lot for just recently playing the game. This takes place during feudal Japan on our planet, NOT on Spira. Any questions you have I hope will soon be answered through the story, if not please don't hesitate to ask me. I will be tying the pilgrimage in with realistic situations. This is AFTER the pilgrimage with both Yuna and Braska has occurred and in this story Auron was never an unsent. Also, there are a LOT of movie references in this new series, so if you recognise any, bonus points for you. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

All I could focus on was trying to get my heavy breathing to become as silent as possible as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop as silently as I could. I was almost there. It was a black night and very quiet. I've been planning this for weeks. Finally I would have it.

There it was – I saw it mantled in the center of the weapons room. The Green Dragon. So beautiful, so powerful, so sharp when removed it from the sheath, it was possible to hear the blade cutting sound waves. It was the most beautiful and most powerful weapon I have ever laid eyes on. I wanted it. I was itching for it. That sword was designed for one person only – me; and that's why I'm going to steal it.

My green eyes were peaking through the large half-closed blinds to the outside weapons vault, part to the town's impressive palace. This is where the town's heroes lived together – Lulu and Wakka and their many children. I don't know why they're such a big deal. I never understood, never cared, never listened to their story. But that's not important. All I knew was that they were keeping this legendary sword that was presented at last week's ceremony and I was going to steal it. They have all the money in the world, they won't even miss it. The Green Destiny will be mine soon; and with it, I will make it off of this god forsaken island.

I could hear the sword calling, whispering to me the closer I got to it. Slowly I let myself in from the roof, landing perfectly in the middle of the wide, open room without a sound. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, western swords, katanas, axes, poleaxes. It was a warrior's dream to stand in this room. I focused my attention back to my goal, the sword was perfectly bent into a curve that led me to believe it was smiling at me. I smiled back at it.

The rustling of the trees silenced, the sound of the night was gone. The wind stopped. Time stopped itself as I reached my hand across to pick up the blade of what was soon to be mine. That was when somebody grabbed my arm. On impulse, I snatched up the Green Dragon into my hand and twirled around at the speed of light, unsheathing and pointing the blade to the intruder. Or perhaps I was the intruder here. Whatever.

"I would suggest you put that back where it belongs," the voice came out rough and menacingly. I could not put a face to the voice, the room was too dark, for it cast a shadow over his face. I could tell he was tall and built, and he wore a red cloak of that from an old monk, though it was worn and raggedy.

"It belongs with me" I replied cold but confident. I took a defensive position, planting my feet on the ground firmly when he made a move to unsheathe his katana strapped to his side. My blade still lay threateningly at his throat. I could kill him now, but I wont. I wish to not get the blade dirty with blood so early, I want to admire it in the light before I have to clean it. Though I will kill him if I have to.

"and who might you be?" he said as he took a step back and also got into a defensive stance. We started circling each other in a ring of death.

"I could ask you the same, though neither of our names matter for you're about to be dead. It doesn't matter to me who you are. You're in my way." I made the first move, striking him to the side which he instantly blocked.

"bold words from such a young girl," he tsked, "are you sure you're old enough to be wielding such a blade?" This time he struck me, I blocked it away easily but what surprised me was his strength. Our little circle of death centered in the middle of the room. Moonlight showered on his face. I saw an old man, late twenties to thirties, stubble growing on his half-covered face. A scar traveled over his right eye, closing it shut for good. He had black hair with a small patch of grey in the front where it slicked back into a spike. I saw a ponytail fall back behind his collar. Definitely a monk. A wave on intimidation washed over me as I scanned my opponent carefully. Did I have a chance to fight against such a skilled character? Probably not. Though my odds of escaping seemed much higher than winning this fight. I suddenly regretted the words I muttered only seconds before.

I faked a quick attack, running wildly around him. I used his blind right eye as an advantage but I was too loud, he was able to block all of my attacks with the sense of hearing alone. I started to make my escape to the window I climbed through on the open balcony just above the first level. Just as I made my leap, I thought I had made it far enough away from the man that he could not possibly catch up with his slow speed. I was wrong. He grabbed my ankle and threw me down back to the ground violently. The Green Dragon flew out of my hands just out of reach. He approached me as I was grasping for it. His sword came crashing down, I saw my short, useless life flash before my eyes in an instant as I squeezed them shut.

* * *

**The Green Dragon was originally The Green Destiny from Crouching Tigers Hidden Dragons. I changed it for whatever reason and settled with Dragon instead of Destiny. Same idea, though the Dragon is actually a katana and not just a sword.**

Please review!


End file.
